Baloo
Season 2 is the second season of ''Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers'' planned to be made by TheBluesRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Dale - Yogi Bear *Gadget Hackwrench - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) *Zipper - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Fat Cat - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Mepps - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Snout - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Wart - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Mole - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Aldrin Klordane - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Percy - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Aldrin's Henchman - Themselves *Detective Donald Drake - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Plato - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Professor Nimnul - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Gribbish - Winston (Oliver and Company) *Clyde Cosgrove - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Kismet - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sir Colby - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Captain Colonel - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Elliott - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Bruin - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Heebee - Mushu (Mulan) *Jeebee - Donkey (Shrek) *Ting a Ling - Skippy (Robin Hood) *Ming Ting - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Davey - Hismelf *Davey's Mom - Herself *Maltese De Sade - Scar (The Lion King) *Le Sewer and Ratatouille - Nuka and Banzai (The Lion King) *Normie - Bud Smith (The Powerpuff Girls) *Marvin - Andy Davis (Toy Story) *Stormy - Himself *Pop Top - Danger Mouse *Bubbles - Rat King (Madagascar) *Myron - Himself *Hiram - Old Carl (Up) *Wexler - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Dr. Crockery - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Don Quijole - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *El Emenopeo - Himself *Tito Manuel Iago Young - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Parrots - Jeremy, and Mrs. Right (The Secret of NIMH) *Heinrich Von Sugarbottom - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Darby Spree - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *2nd Leprechaun - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Druella O'Midas - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Chirp Sing - Zazu (The Lion King *Emperor - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Su Lin - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Emperor's Guards - Kuzco and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Greatest Spy in the World - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Spy Rats - Cat R. Waul, Chula and One Eyed (An American Tail) *Dirk Suave - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) *Odd Shoe - Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dr. So-So - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) *Lahwhinie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Seymour - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Ma - Herself *Spud - Himself *Fry - Himself *Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Clayton (Tarzan) *Buffy Ratzkiwatzki - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Rocko and Moose - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Rat Capone - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Sugar Ray - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Arnold Mousenegger - Steele (Balto) *Midge - Bia (Rio 2) *Mrs. Sweeney - Mrs. Beady (Barnyards) *Todd - Snotty Boy (Barnyards) *Jack and Nickles - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) and Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) Episodes: #To the Rescue Part 1 #To the Rescue Part 2 #To the Rescue Part 3 #To the Rescue Part 4 #To the Rescue Part 5 #A Lad in a Lamp #The Luck Stops Here #Battle of the Bulge #Ghost of a Chance #An Elephant Never Suspects #Fake Me to Your Leader #Last Train to Cashville #A Case of Stage Blight #The Case of the Cola Cult #Throw Mummy From the Train #A Wolf in Cheap Clothing #Robocat #Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? #Prehysterical Pet #A Creep in the Deep #Bud's Science Project #Seer No Evil #Chipwrecked Shipmunks #When Bears Were Men #Chocolate Chips #The Last Leprechaun #Weather or Not #One Upsman Baloo #Shell Shocked #Love is a Many Splintered Thing #Song of the Night N Yogi #Double O' Bear #Rebecca Goes Hawaiian #It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Yogi! #Short Order Crooks #Mind Your Cheese and Q's #Out of Scale #Dirty Rotten Diapers #Good Times, Bat Times #Pie in the Sky #Le Purr-Fect Crime #When You Fish Upon a Star #Rest Home Rangers #A Lean on the Property #The Pied Piper Power Play #Gorilla My Dreams #The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Baloo07.jpg|Baloo as Chip Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dale Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench Little John-0.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Prince john looks mad.png|Prince John as Fat Cat Sir Hiss.gif|Sir Hiss as Mepps Jenner-0.png|Jenner as Snout Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Wart Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Mole 1819755dr drakken 22 .jpg|Dr. Drakken as Professor Nimnul Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Aldrin Klordane Professor Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes as Percy Eric in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Eric as Officer Kirby Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Officer Muldoon Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Sargent Spinelli Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick The Vast as the Captain Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Sally Siamese Twins.jpg|Siamese Twins as Themselves Juice Lee.jpg|Juice Lee as Himself Ann Possible in the TV Series.jpg|Ann Possible as Mrs. Clutchcoin Frenchie.jpg|Frenchie as Himself K. Sera.jpg|K. Sera as Himself Merlock-0.jpg|Merlock as the Genie Ron Stoppable in the TV Series.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Clyde Cosgrove Zira-0.jpg|Zira as Kismet Oliverandcompany 1137.jpg|Winston as Mr. Gribbish King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|King Hubert as Chief Marley Jamaican Fruit Bats.jpg|Jamaican Fruits Bats as Themselves Courage gasps.jpg|Courage as Sir Colby Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Captain Colonel Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Jr. as Elliott King Louie in TaleSpin.jpg|King Louie as Bruin Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Heebee Donkey in Shrek Forever After.jpg|Donkey as Jeebee Skippy.jpg|Skippy as Ting a Ling Sis.png|Sis as Ming Ting Odette in The Swan Princess.jpg|Princess Odette as Opera Singer Sewernose.jpg|Sewernose de Bergerac as Himself Euripides.jpg|Euripides as Himself Voltaire.jpg|Voltaire as Himself Myron.jpg|Myron as Himself Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4891.jpg|Carl Fredricksen as Hiram Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Wexler Professor Archimedes Q. Porter.jpg|Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as Dr. Crockery Harriet.png|Harriet as Herself Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Tom Angie.jpg|Angie as Luna Max (Pokemon).jpg|Max as Freddy Norman-0.png|Norman as Freddy's Dad Ben Ravencroft.png|Ben Ravencroft as Mr. Stanislavsky Justin in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Justin as Sparky Alvin Seville as Barney.png|Alvin Seville as Buzz Steggy.jpg|Steggy as Himself Dr. Piltdown.jpg|Dr. Piltdown as Himself Ralph-0.jpg|Raffles as Himself Joe the Pilot Fish.jpg|Joe as Captain Finn Bud Smith.jpg|Bud Smith as Normie Cassandra-0.jpg|Cassandra as Herself Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as Quigley Persian.png|Persian as Abba-Dabba DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage as Jolly Roger Stormy.jpg|Stormy as Himself Stitch in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Stitch as Don Quijole El Emenopeo.jpg|El Emenopeo as Himself Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Heinrich Von Sugarbottom Doc23.png|Doc as Darby Spree Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy as the 2nd Leprechaun Queen Beryl-0.jpg|Queen Beryl as Druella O'Midas Krabs and friends are happy about spongebob is back.png|Mr. Krabs as the Head Crab Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Desiree D'Allure 300px-Carface.jpg|Carface as Erol 300px-Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726694-768-432.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Desiree's Thieves Wolf.jpg|Wolf as Mussels Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Chirp Sing Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as The Greatest Spy in the World Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Francis Chula the Tarantula in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Chula as Moe OneEyeCard.jpg|One Eyed as Louie Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica De Spell as Lahwhinie Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Shaka Baka SCROOGE-MCDUCK-5.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Hubba Hubba Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Seymour Spud & Fry.jpg|Spud and Fry as Themselves Ma-0.jpg|Ma as Herself Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton as Ratso Ratzkiwatzi Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Rocko and Moose Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Buffy Ratzkiwatzi Sid (Toy Story).jpg|Sid Phillips as Baby Thaddeus Jessie (Pokemon) 2.png|Jessie as Monrovia Cassidy.png|Cassidy as Pomona 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Foxglove Lady Tremaine in Cinderella.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Winifred Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Bud Fidget-0.jpg|Fidget as Lou Bia.jpg|Bia as Midge Mrs. Beady.jpg|Mrs. Beady as Mrs. Sweeney Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-5898.jpg|Snotty Boy as Todd Meowrice-0.jpg|Meowrice, Oilcan01.jpg|and Oil Can Harry as Jack and Nickles Scar Screaming You Won't Get a Sniff Without Me.jpg|Scar as Maltese de Sade Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220889-1024-768.jpg|Nuka as Le Sewer Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Ratatouillie Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Boy Mouse Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg|Danny as Father Mouse Bear Nita.jpg|Nita as Camembert Katie Kanga.png|Kanga as Kookoo Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo as Boots Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as the Professor Krypto in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Krypto The Superdog as The Red Badger of Courage Sherekhan.jpg|Shere Khan as Rat Capone Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa as Sugar Ray Lizard Steele.jpg|Steele as Arnold Mousenegger Category:Seasons Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:TheBluesRockz